


Late Nights

by hopelesscharger



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: Heather has a soft spot for you, but to an extent that only the two of you are aware of.





	Late Nights

Heather Chandler was a mythic bitch. This was well known. But no one can be a completely awful person every hour of the day, at least, that's what you believed after you began your secret romance with Heather. Friday evening, and this time there's no party. So you walk over to Heather's house and she lets you in through the back door. It's just the two of you, finally, and you can't resist planting a quick kiss on her lips, still cherry red with lipstick.

"Eager, are we?" Heather smiles at you, amused. 

Once you're upstairs, planting yourself down on her soft, fluffy comforter, she steals a kiss from you as well, returning the favor from earlier. Her eyes sparkle in a way they don't ever do with the boys at the house parties she takes you to.

You adjust your position and lay your head in her lap over her robe. She sits a little box of chocolates in front of you.

"Aw, how romantic," You tease, taking a bite of one with a fruity filling.

Heather just rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, I just know that you're addicted to the things."

She's not wrong; but part of it is the person giving them. You love chocolates, but you find that you love them even more when Chandler gives them to her, rolling her eyes at how easy it is to excite you. 

You soon sit up and hold a chocolate up to her lips, insisting Heather take a bit. With a somewhat over dramatic sigh, she does so. You smile in satisfaction. 

This is where you wish time would stop entirely. You wish that the sun would never rise and you could spend the rest of your life in these few hours, cuddled up with Heather, teasing each other and listening to her dish out the latest gossip, and tell you who you should absolutely not be seen with in the upcoming week. 

Heather Chandler is a complete bitch to the people around her. When she's with you, though, she redirects her nature into something a tad more productive, at the very least, a desire to keep you right beside her on the social hierarchy; a protective side of her few see. 

In a few hours, you doze off right beside Heather, sleeping lightly with the knowledge that you'll have to be up and out of the house in only a few hours, before the rest of the family wakes up. But loosing a few hours of sleep, you decide, is worth it. 


End file.
